Legal/privacy
PRIVACY POLICY Date of Last Revision: May 12, 2012 This policy outlines the information Retributions Blade collects, how we use that information, and how you can control how your information is shared. When the term "Retributions Blade" is mentioned, it relates only to Retributions Blade Wiki (the website also known as "Retributions Blade Guild Website") and not the Guild, Wikia or any other person or entity. Retributions Blade has no affiliation whatsoever with Wikia, Everquest, Everquest Two Extended, or Sony Online Entertainment (SOE) other than as a collective group of individual private players who may or may not "pay to play" or access the services provided by one or more of the entities mentioned. Retributions Blade uses the services of Wikia to host certain portions of Retributions Blade's website to facilitate user input, and Retributions Blade has no control over what information Wikia collects from you when you visit such pages. This policy applies only to the information that Retributions Blade collects. We strongly encourage you to read and become familiar with Wikia's Privacy Policy which can be found at: http://www.wikia.com/Privacy_Policy. Please be aware that when you follow a link to another site, this privacy policy does not apply, and Retributions Blade has no control over what information they collect from you. Please further note that in the event that this policy conflicts with Wikia's terms of use, the Wikia terms of use control only the URL internet pages initiated from the Wikia domain and owned by Wikia. Definitions In this policy: (1) CHILD.—The term "child" means an individual under the age of 13. (2) GUILD.-The term "guild" means an association of people with similar interests or pursuits banding together to enhance their gameplay experience. (3) RETRIBUTIONS BLADE.-The term "Retributions Blade" refers to a "Guild", interacting within and externally from "Everquest 2 Extended", an online massive multiple online role playing game (MMORPG). (4) WIKIA.-The term "Wikia" means a collaborative publishing platform that enables communities to discover, create and share content on any topic in any language. The Information We Collect, And What We Do With It In General Third parties may be placing and reading cookies on your users’ browser, or using web beacons to collect information. ANY and ALL information you provide to or through interaction with Retributions Blade or the website and webpages it may provide may be made public with no restrictions. Some areas of this website require you to sign up for a Retributions Blade account. All details submitted in regard to this may be made public. In order to sign up for a Retributions Blade account, only your username, password, date of birth and email address are required. "Optional information" that we request you provide may include your first name and your gender. Some areas of this website require you to sign up for a Wikia account in order to make changes to the pages maintained on the Wikia platform. Retributions Blade has no control whatsoever over any information collected or obtained by Wikia. Establishing an account with Retributions Blade or Wika is voluntary, however, if you elect not to sign up with Retributions Blade or Wikia certain areas and functions of the website may be restricted from access or use. Retributions Blade may also request that you provide additional “optional information” such as your first name, last name, your gender, interests and hobbies for purposes of enhancing your profile among the internet community. Any “optional information” you choose to provide may be made public. Retributions Blade uses this information to improve your experience with our website, including the proper targeting of advertisements. Retributions Blade or third parties may be placing and reading cookies on your users’ browser, or using web beacons to collect information and/or may send one or more cookies - a small file that lives in your web browser that helps Retributions Blade operate with full functionality (such as keeping you logged into the Retributions Blade website or serve ad content). Most web browsers allow you to disable cookies, and you are welcome to continue to use the Retributions Blade website if you choose to do so. However, some of the Retributions Blade website’s features may not function properly if cookies are disabled. Retributions Blade uses some of those cookies and the data tracked by some of those cookies in conjunction with various advertisers and advertising networks. Retributions Blade has no control over the cookies and other information collected by advertising and advertising networks which service ads on the Retributions Blade website, and this policy does not apply to the information collected in regard to either of those services. Retributions Blade’s user data is stored in the United States, and its servers log some information whenever you access the website; information such as your IP address, the time of your visit, your browser type and your browser's language setting. If you send a communication to Retributions Blade, the website, we may hold onto that communication so that we can respond appropriately, and so that we can incorporate your feedback to improve our Service. Retributions Blade, Wikia or other third parties may collect all the information you provide when you modify the content of a page or the website (such as making edits, uploading images, etc.) An indicator that you provided that information may be left on the History tab associated with the edited page or appropriate special/image page; on the Recent Changes link, in the Community box on the left side of the wiki pages, and in your user contributions. Online behavioral advertising Retributions Blade may use Online behavioral advertising ("OBA") or multi-site advertising on some portions of it's website. We collect data on the number of pages you visit per day, in order to support frequency capped advertising campaigns for certain advertisers or to improve the ad targeting based on the types of pages you visit on Retributions Blade (the website). Third parties may be placing and reading cookies on your users’ browser, or using web beacons to collect information from Retributions Blade (the website). We do not actively transfer data to third parties. Retributions Blade users may opt out of this by stop using this service or simply ceasing to access the Retributions Blade website or webpages. Sharing Your Information Retributions Blade only shares your information with others in the following circumstances: # As described above # With our subsidiaries and affiliated companies, contractors, and vendors. We require these parties to process your information in compliance with this policy. # As required by law enforcement agencies # As we, in our sole judgment, deem necessary to investigate a breach of security If we become involved in a merger or acquisition or any form of sale of some or all of our assets, we will provide notice to you, via an update to this policy, of any personal information to be transferred and/or subject to a different policy. We may also share with third parties aggregated, non-personal information, such as the number of new user registrations over a specific time period or the number of users who visited a particular web page. At this time Retributions Blade does not sell or distribute your information for profit to any other agency. Retributions Blade has no control, and is not responsible, for information any other agency may obtain from this website and subsequently release.